1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a VIR-signal processing circuit for a video tape recorder of azimuth recording type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
VIR-signal, which was developed to correct distortions during transmission, is recently utilized in color television receivers. These receivers suffer from control errors of tint and saturation if the VIR-signal is supplied through a VTR of azimuth recording type.
Control errors result from pollution of the chrominance reference of the VIR-signal by the chrominance component of VITS placed on the 18th line due to the comb filter which is incorporated in the VTR to eliminate crosstalks from adjacent recorded tracks. Although interruption of the comb filter on the 19th line prevents VITS on the 18th line from polluting the chrominance reference, there remains a possibility of disturbances from crosstalks. No methods have yet been proposed which eliminate the disturbances from crosstalks.